Blameless
by Jess888
Summary: If he was in her position, he would hate him too. Set immediately after SS arc. Includes an OC that is a sibling of a canon character. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach and its characters are not mine. They are the property of Tite Kubo. The OC, however, is mine.

* * *

It started with a brief glance over the shoulder. For a moment she looked right into his eyes, and then quickly turned and went inside. He couldn't say anything as he watched her turn her back to him, he was too stunned. The emotions he had seen in her eyes were overwhelming. Sadness, guilt, remorse, confusion, betrayal, hurt, and, most vividly, anger. He could see that it was not simply anger. It was rage, loathing, and hate. So much hate that it was frightening. He could practically hear the words echoing in his head as he stood motionless, making no attempt to follow or stop her.

_I hate you._ _I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. __**I hate you.**_

He knew in his heart that, in all honesty, he couldn't blame her. If he was in her position, he would hate him too.

* * *

She couldn't trust him anymore. How could she? Instead of learning the truth from her own brother, she had learned it from the man she hated most. Everything he had said was a lie, and everything he hadn't said was what was important. She had been left in the dark for more than 100 years, and now that she knew the truth, she could barely look at him.

_He didn't tell me. Why didn't he tell me? Didn't I deserve the truth? I had the right to know who was responsible for his exile, for the horrible transformation that had befallen Shinji and the others. All along, he kept me wondering, kept me thinking about it night after night. He let me learn the truth from the bastard Aizen, and now I..._

The moment they had arrived back in the human world, she felt an overwhelming rush of emotions. All at once she wanted to cry in his arms, scream at his stupidity, and beat him mercilessly. But she kept silent, and she kept her eyes averted, only looking down at her hands. It was when she laid eyes on that sad little excuse for a structure that she was forced to call home that she was able to spare him a glance. With that glance, she realized how she felt. She had nothing but hate for that pathetic bastard. She held his gaze for a mere moment, then turned and stalked into that shithole of a house.

_Did he see it? Did he see my anger and rage? Did he see how much he has let me down? I can only hope that he saw me complete hate I have for him. Fuck, I don't even care about anything else, I just want him to know how much I hate him. _

_

* * *

_

Kisuke stood in complete silence as she went inside. He paid no mind to Yoruichi and the others, didn't see the look she gave him, didn't hear Jinta making a complaint only to be silenced by Tessai. He heard nothing, said nothing, _**did **_nothing. He simply stood rooted to the ground. It was as if the world had come to a sudden halt.

It was a cruel twist of fate, being hated by his sister. Over and over the scene replayed in his mind, like a broken film reel. All he could see was the look she held in her eyes mere moments ago. The look of hatred had never been so achingly clear, and even though Kisuke didn't realize it, his heart was slowly beginning to break.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tite Kubo owns these people. Not me.**

**

* * *

**

Yoruichi watched as her long-time friend stood motionless, gazing after his sister's shadow. She had an ominous feeling of what the remaining night may entail, so she wanted to leave the two siblings alone.

"Well, no point just standing here, let's go inside." Yoruichi said, the cheeriness in her voice extremely forced.

"Miss Yorouichi, perhaps we should-" Tessai began to say but she cut him off before he could go any further.

"No. This doesn't involve us." With that the conversation ended. She went inside, not bothering to make sure Tessai and the kids followed. She knew they would. She knew that they could see how much tension there was between the two blondes, and in all honesty, it was somewhat frightening. Disrupting them would end in metaphorical, and possibly literal, bloodshed, and she would be damned if they were caught in the middle of it.

* * *

Taya sat in her room, door tightly locked, curled up into a ball on the bed. She hadn't wasted a moment while moving through the house. She swore that she had broken the front door, slamming it so hard that the hinges broke. But she didn't care, not anymore. All she wanted was to be alone, hidden away from everyone and everything.

_Please, please. No one come. No one try to talk to me. Leave me be. Please. I don't know what I'll do if anyone comes. I..._

She pulled her knees closer to her chest, gripping the cloth on her legs in large bunches.

_I...I don't want to hurt anyone. At least anyone either than __**him. **__But I don't think I can react well to anyone who comes near me._

As much as Taya hated Kisuke, she held no one else at fault. For all she knew, they hadn't been told the entire truth either.

_Keep telling yourself that Taya..._

Still, they weren't at fault. If anyone should have told her, it was him. His responsibility, his actions, his words. No one elses.

Continuous thoughts ran through her mind. All focusing on how he hurt her, and how he betrayed her. Kisuke had taken her trust for granted, letting her live in ignorance of the truth of the situation. Taya shook her head. She could never forgive him for that. Her rage continued to build up and boil with incredible fury. She could never forgive him.

_**Never.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kisuke sat at the store front in silence. He had not the slightest idea at how long he had been sitting there, staring up at the sky, thinking. All he could think of was what he should do. Should he talk to her? Should he leave her be? Leave her to dwell in anger and hurt?

_No. She doesn't deserve that. She..._

Kisuke shook his head, sighing. He knew that Taya was in pain, knew that she hated his guts. He had given her no explanation for the events that took place over 110 years ago. He had never told her what had cause the transformation in Shinji and the others, nor had he told her who, and what, were responsible. For over a century, she had blindly followed him to the ends of the earth.

_She doesn't deserve any of this. All this hurt and pain. I...I should have told her right from the start. If I did, then maybe things between us wouldn't be so fucked up. _

Another sigh escaped his lips as he buried his head into his hands. He knew that their relationship had been strained for a long time, but for the first time in what seemed like forever, their relationship had gone from strained to bad to worse to totally destroyed in what seemed like a mere matter of seconds.

_And I'm to blame. _

_

* * *

_

No matter what Taya did, sleep wouldn't come to her. Every time she closed her eyes, she would see intertwining images of memories, ones she would have much happily preferred not have, flashed through her mind. She repeatedly tossed and turned, hoping that, maybe, she would become comfortable enough to drift into unconsciousness, but her efforts were in vain.

_Damnit, damnit, damnit. God fucking damnit! I hate this. I hate this so god damn much. _

For a moment, Taya laid on her back, contemplating what she should do. She knew what she wanted to do; oh yes, she knew quite well. But she also knew that the consequences could be dire. With all of the anger pent up inside of her, she had no idea if keeping her cool was something she was even capable of.

_Fucking damnit._

Taya sat up quickly, grinding her teeth together and pressing her palms into her eyes.

She had to confront Kisuke. She had no other choice. Taya knew that if she didn't, she would never get a chance to let him know just how much he had hurt her.

_A guilt trip would do that lying son of a bitch good. He deserves nothing less._

Slowly, she stood up from her bed and opened her door. Taya walked towards his room and swung open the door.

Nothing.

Frowning deeply, she kicked the door shut. She should have known that he wouldn't be in his room. Even unconsciously, Kisuke always made things more difficult for Taya.

Swearing quietly to herself, she turned away from the door and thought for a moment.

_Well, if he's not in his room, there's really only one other place he could possibly be..._

Taking a deep breath, she walked towards the store front. As she was about to turn the corner, she abruptly stopped. Her heart was pounding in her head, and her breathes came in short gasps. She could feel herself beginning to hyperventilate but quickly shook her head, kicking her worried mentality to the curb. She had to do this. She had to talk to him. It was not a matter of want as much as it was a matter of need. If she didn't, she would never get the answers she so rightfully deserved.


End file.
